world_war_2wikiaorg-20200214-history
World War II Wiki:Newsletter Archive 2
For this newsletter, the fact is that in 1942 Japanese troops captured Manila in the Philippines. Back to the wiki, JAF and Nelfen have been made admins and several changes to the forums have been made. A new feature of the wiki is a book review section. This section allows any contributor to write a review on a WWII book that they feel is interesting. The review must follow certain guidelines, but basically it is very permissive. There is also a new section on the forums where users can post sources that they think is reliable and trustworthy. These sources can then be used by other users to write articles. JAF recently worked out the archiving template and also created several templates. Check out the Archiving template here. For the new year, the wiki has a new goal of 300 pages which shouldn't be that hard considering the wiki got well over 140 pages in under half a year. The goal of attracting new users is now the least important goal and fixing the category system is now the most important. January's focus will be fixing existing stubs. December created a very large amount of stubs so in order to balance out the percentages, those stubs need to be completed. Another goal which Nelfen brought up to me was getting a spotlight. Although I already said this before and it still holds true now; the wiki needs to balance out stubs. To our community: If history has taught us something is there are no human endeavor without conflict, but at the same time it has demonstrated that there are many productive ways to find a solution before the problem escalate to such a proportion that most people feel destruction is the only way out. As a community interested in History and in a very important and particular period of Human History we must give an example of conciliatory behavior and express our opinions and present our work in a professional and efficacious manner, without insults, personal rhetoric or in a flare of emotions. It is in this frame of ideas that we want to express our more sincere apologies to all the people and wikis that were affected by the recent impasse in our editing system. We want to assure you we have worked and we are still working very hard in creating a serious and professional site, dedicated to all the people who are truly interested in the WWII and that we value your input and collaborations. You are the reason why we strive to meet the highest standard possible in our work. Thanks for your support. Update This ordeal involving the user JAF1999 has passed and has been handled appropriately in the wiki courtroom. From now on, policies will get stricter and will be enforced more. A new group of admins and users is being set up and they will be known as the Military Police. These users will keep all editors in check and patrol edits. If they find a user that is out of line, they will first give a warning, then give appropriate punishment. Thank you for your support, especially those who submitted there vote on the situation in the courtroom. Today, General Friedrich Paulus pleaded for Hitler to allow him to surrender during the Battle of Stalingrad. Back to the wiki, as said earlier the problem that involved several other wikis and the user JAF has been solved via JAF's block as decided by court. A new review area has been created to go along with the book review section, this time it is about movies, TV shows, and video games. There is also a list of jobs that needs to be filled. So far, there are about nine jobs that need to be assigned and the wiki urges new users to apply for these jobs. Some of these jobs include newsletter writers, MPs, and seabees. The seabees will do just as the real navy seabees and create structure for the wiki with templates, code, and category organization. This is a job that is in development, but applications will be accepted if the user in question meets criteria. This list of jobs is just one of the signs that our wiki is overstrained and that we need more editors. This does not mean we will not try to host contests, continue with projects, meet goal deadlines, etc. It just means that are editors have to work harder because of our shortage of editors. As of now, there are no contests besides the Stub Movement.